The Forgotten Heroes
by Mrs.LeoValdez15
Summary: Kylie is a normal girl who had just woken from a coma. She's been out for the past few years; before the titan war/ giant war had occurred. She had been saved from the fates quite enough; but why? Join Kylie, along with a few other new faces, as they go on a HUGE quest. (With a certain set of demigods.) *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Oh mah gah! I missed you guys SO much. I lost the password to this account and blah blah blah.**

**Long story short, I haven't been on for over a month until today, so yay!**

**I'm sorry to say that I am quitting my last story. Don't stop reading yet! Because I have some good news/ bad news.**

**Good: I will still use every ones OC'S! Bad: They wont have the biggest role I had originally hoped.. read the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO/ HOO series. Just my OC'S.**

* * *

**- Kylie's POV - **

As I ran through the busy streets of New York, sirens blared through my ears. As I took a look around me, I saw at least a dozen police cars.

Crap. With a sudden burst of energy, I ran just a bit faster. Running out of breath, I thought annoyed me. Why? Because being a swimmer, I was supposed to have a

HUGE lung capacity. Oh well.

Ahead of me, I saw trees. I let my instincts take over and ran straight into the endless woods.

A few miles later, I craned my neck to the left allowing me to see a small square of light behind me. Big mistake. I tripped on a root and landed face first in the dirt.

That stopped me. Actually? It was the throbbing pain I felt in my left ankle. "Great. I twisted my ankle. What else?" I shouted. As soon as the words left my mouth I

felt dumb. One reason, was because I was all alone. In. The. Woods.

Another reason, was because even if I was with someone, it wasn't as if anyone would actually care.

Before I get too involved in my thoughts, I better explain a bit about me.

I'm 14. I had just woken from a coma, and apparently, I lost my memory. From the last 6 years. I have blonde hair and green eyes, but my original hair color is

brown. Why I dyed my hair, I don't know. But I think the blonde suits me.

With that thought, I immediately ran my hands through my hair. Ugh. It was packed with dirt and sweat and... blood?

No. It cant be, its: yup. Blood. I ran my hand over my scalp and cringed at the feeling of a large gash near my hairline.

Well, I should continue. My hair, usually messy, hung low to my hips. My- I was cut off by a low growling noise coming from a few feet away. I stood up, and dark

spots filled my vision.

I had to bite back a scream that would've awoken the whole state of New York. As soon as my vision cleared, my eyesight was fully adjusted to the dark.

What I saw that was less than a few inches away from me now was a.. dog? was at least the size of a garbage truck.

I cocked my head to the side and to my horror, it did the same.

This wasn't possible, but, "Sit."

It immediately sat with a jaw rattling thump. As I cautiously approached her half walking half limping, she remained still.

When I was just a few inches away from it, a huge spongy tongue coated my entire face. I busted out laughing.

I noticed that it had a collar. Naturally I read it.

"Mrs. O'Leary if found, please return to camp half..."

What? Camp Half Blood?

A little word of advice: Never let your guard down near a friendly "Mrs. O'Leary."

She'll scoop you up and start running off to... who knows where_._

* * *

**This was just an epilogue. I'm guessing that you should know where Mrs. O'Leary is taking Kylie.**

**I'm sorry that the first thing I give to you isn't the best/ biggest thing I could've wrote, but I haven't been sleeping.**

**(Thank you summer.)**


	2. Finding Out

**Hello, fan fiction enthusiasts. I have something important to say: Don't give a girl who has possible insomnia caffeine after twelve in **

**the morning. She might stay awake. Another thing, is that I need the people who gave me OC'S to PM or review telling me when they**

**want them introduced. That will be all my lovelies!**

* * *

**- Annabeth's POV -**

All throughout the day, I went wandering around camp absolutely clueless.

Percy had been acting strange lately; ever since the discussion with his father. It happened about a week ago, and he was still distant.

Apparently Chiron had given him permission to leave camp if needed. Without curfew! Usually, Chiron would tell me EVERYTHING.

Instead he tells me "Its not my place to tell you. Percy will, in time."

Then with a flick of his tail he leaves. My mouth hung wide open.

When Drew Tanaka, the meangirl of the Aphrodite cabin passed by, she said "Close your mouth hon, you'll catch flies." I did my best not to slap

her. Today, I was NOT going to let him ignore me. I spotted him in the sword fighting arena, and that was good enough for me. With blinding speed,

I tackled him.

We hit the ground with a big _BOOM!_

"Wise Girl! Get off!" He screamed as I did my best to pin him to the ground.

"No! Tell me why you're ignoring me!" I don't know why, but my emotions got the best of me.

I started crying. We've been to Tartarus and back and he was being an ass. That got him.

"Annabeth I.. I'm sorry. I'm not ignoring you, just: Meet me by the beach at nine. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. I'll explain everything."

With that, he left.

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

_- Flashback -_

_ I sat at the beach, stunned at my fathers presence. After the Giant War, the gods were still pretty distant. _

_"Hello, son."_

_"Hey. What do you want?"_

_Poseidon seemed stunned at that._

_"I cant see my son anymore?"_

_I didn't reply. I wish I should've, because I wasn't prepared for the news._

_"You have a sister, you know. Your mother had another child but couldn't keep her. She gave her up. The aura that comes off of both of you-"_

_I cut him off by saying, "What? Another child of the big three? What the Hades!"_

_I knew what he meant; my mother and himself, had another baby together._

_"You always had your suspicions, right? I stayed with your mother during part of her pregnancy. I did see you as a child. Then I had to leave. Zeus_

_was getting suspicious."_

_"So you left us?"_

_"Yes Percy, but-"_

_"No. Just stop."_

_"Percy, I have a quest for you. You need to find her before it's too late. Something big is going to happen in a matter of a few weeks. I don't know_

_what it is, but it will change things for her."_

_"I cant."_

_"You have to. Please, son."_

_"I'll think about it." Which almost always means, that I'll do it._

_"Great. Tell Chiron and everything will be cleared up for you."_

_With that, he evaporated into the breeze._

* * *

For the next few weeks, I started shadow traveling with Mrs. O'Leary. It was always at night, although people were getting suspicious.

Especially Annabeth. I would've told her, but I could hardly even tell Chiron. If I couldn't tell Chiron, then I doubt I would've been able to tell her.

As I left Mrs. O'Leary to rest in the Sword Fighting Arena, I was brought down to the ground by.. Annabeth?

We had this whole conversation about how she thinks I'm ignoring her, and blah blah. In the end, I decided to tell her everything that night.

I immediately regretted it.

_**- Time Skip -**_

As I stood at the surf waiting for Annabeth, I realized I was being a little shady. What is wrong with me? Am I jealous of the other kid?

No.. I couldn't. Could- "Hey." Annabeth whispered. "Hi. Shall we?"

"We shall." So we were on our way to Mrs. O'Leary, and I told her everything. I was on the verge of tears, so I was glad it was dark.

I wiped my eyes. As soon as we got Mrs. O'Leary, we were on our way.

The whole way to New York, Annabeth didn't say a thing. WTF?

Anyways, we were wandering the streets of New York, and we heard sirens. They seemed a long way off, but I felt something.. strong.

The presence of another child of the Sea God. I could tell Mrs. O'Leary sensed something too, because she ran straight toward the police cars.

We heard a few gasps and screams, but if the mortals sensed anything too weird, they didn't let on.

We were heading for the woods, but then I noticed a large tree had fallen.

"Mrs. O'Leary, No, don't-" But it was too late.

Annabeth and I fell to the rough ground.

We had major injuries-at least I did. I felt the back of my head, and I realized it was bleeding profusely.

"Seaweed Brain? Seaweed Brain!" I hardly heard her.

The last thing I saw was Mrs. O'Leary running to find my half sister.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Okay... so how was that? I'm sorry that it wasn't the best. I had MAJOR writers block. It sucked. Well, anyways, I'll try to post daily.**

**Then again, I have nothing else better to do. **

***Sigh***


	3. Memories

**Hello. As you may have noticed, I changed my "Avatar." I am trying to emotionally unattach my fan girl from Leo before the next ****book comes out. As you may know, there are rumors of his death. *Sighs* You know what? Just PM me if you want to listen to me ****ramble about my thoughts. Or leave it in the reviews, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, back to my avatar. I love Marina and the ****Diamonds, and so does Kylie. You'll hear a lot about her likes/ dislikes. In a way, she's my own little me, but kind of changed. Read ****on.**

* * *

**- Kylie's POV -  
**

As Mrs. O'Leary tore through the woods, I noticed a faint light from a few miles away. The smell of strawberries invaded

my nose, and I instantlyfelt myself get dizzier. The ride with the oversized dog was enough, but the strawberries? Ew.

Ever since an _incident_ in the super market when I was seven, I haven't been very "fond" of strawberries. _That was such_

_ a funny time, Maria laughed SO hard._ That's when my eyes became wasn't the wind that blew in my face, but

the thought of my family.

_- Flashback -_

_ As I pulled myself through my heavy sleep, I take in my surroundings. I'm in the.. hospital? No, that's not possible. _

_Is it? I notice a sleeping figure near the corner of the room. "Mom?" I barely manage to squeak out._

_"Mom?" I managed a little louder and firmer. I was surprised at my voice, it was no longer shrill; but older sounding. How long had I been out?_

_As I tried to slide my legs over the side of the bed, I felt drowsy. Even more when I tried to stand up. I fell to the ground in an instant. _

_The noise must've woke my mom, because her head snapped up in an instant. _

_"Kylie? Oh my gods, Kylie!" Wait, gods? _

_"Yeah, over here." I said, as I tried picking myself up. I failed, miserably._

_"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone?" My mother yelped. _

_"Don't be over dramatic, mom." She looked at me with her kind eyes._

_"Kylie, you're so different. Your voice!"_

_I gave her my best puzzled look, as if saying: What?_

_She helped me up and back into my bed. _

_"Can you hand me a mirror? If you have one?" _

_"Oh, yes, sweetie. Just.. don't freak out."_

_I took a look in the mirror. Naturally, I freaked out. _

_"AAAAHHHH! Tell me what happened! NOW!" I screamed._

_"Sweetie.. you don't remember?" She had a worried look on her face. _

_"No, I don't know anything. I-" By that moment, I had started crying uncontrollably. _

_I took another look in the mirror. My features were completely different than I last remembered- My hair had grown SO _

_much.__I had the Dora hairstyle as, well how I was. My skin, once tanned, looked as if the color was sucked out of me by_

_ a vampire. In other words- I __looked like one. My eyebrows were thick, like really thick. Bushy, even.__And my teeth, they_

_ were the only thing I was proud of. Nicely white and straight. My breath however, was another story. It was gross. And_

_my nose- oh my nose. It was no longer stubby, but a straight thing. Thankfully, it wasn't huge. It was still tiny. Oh yeah,_

_ and back to my hair.__It was a darker shade of brown, and uncontrollably curly.__Long story short, I looked like a cave girl. _

_During my fit of madness, a doctor walked in. She introduced herself as Dr. Castillo. She had explained to me that I was_

_ in a coma, where I had the __nerve to say, "No, I thought I was in freaking dreamland." _

_She continued speaking, although she eyed me warily. _

_"Well, you've been out for almost six years. It would be six next month. On your birthday."_

_This surprised me. Apparently I had a weird look on my face, because my mother told her that I might have possible memory loss._

_"Oh, that's usually common. It may take days, weeks, even years for it all to come back. If not that long, then possibly never."_

_My mother gasped dramatically, as if that would help me. _

_"But, doctor. Will she be okay?" _

_"Yes, Mrs. Sorrento. She will be fine. We'll need to keep her for a few days at least. Just make sure nothings wrong."_

_My mother sighed in relief._

_"So, mom, How old am I?" She looked at me as if its the stupidest question she'd ever heard._

_"You're 14, but will turn fifteen soon." She said. There was a pregnant pause._

_To kill the silence I said, "At least I skipped the awkward phases, so that's a plus."_

_We all started laughing. Little did I realize, was that this would be the last moment I'd hear my mother laugh in a long while._

That night, I had a series of weird dreams. Something about gods. Before I woke up, a horrifying image filled my head.

_I was sitting in the hot sun, but I was chained to a rock. I was bleeding profusely. _

_I woke up with a start. As I looked through the hospital window, I realized it was dark out. It was probably around eleven at night._

_"Mom?" I called out. She was nowhere to be seen. _

_I started hearing strange noises, like hissing. But what scared me was the fact that it was coming from everywhere. _

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, I told myself. I was out in an instant. _

_- Flashback over -_

As I looked around, I realized that the smell of strawberries was even stronger. My head ached. I also realized that we

were coming close to a huge pine tree. I caught my breath. Hanging from the branch, was a shimmering fleece. _Is that _

_THE golden fleece? From the legends? _

I shook my head furiously, but I realized it was. With all the strange things happening, it was obvious something was up.

The thing that made me absolutely sure, was the large dragon slinked around the tree.

_A guard dragon, _I thought.

As Mrs. O'Leary kept running on, I saw _something _emerge from the shadows. Apparently Mrs. O'Leary saw it too,

because she changed her direction and ran straight towards it.

* * *

**Hello! Tell me what you think. I can use some constructive, not destructive criticism. Thanks. Oh, here's **

**another thing: I'll try to ****update regularly, but I wont make any promises.**


	4. Pain

**Hello, my pretties. (I am SO sorry, I just watched The Wizard Of Oz.) About that last chapter: I'm sorry. I've been having, um, **

**technical difficulties. I think it will be fixed in this one. Last thing: I didn't update yesterday because back to school shopping. It **

**sucks. Oh well. Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for!**

* * *

**- Annabeth's POV -**

As we hit the hard asphalt, I here a terrifying _crack._ I quickly feel around my body, and confirm that I'm not majorly injured. Just a few scratches

here and there. I'm so worried for my own well being, that I don't check on Percy.

Percy.

He told me everything. What was wrong with me? I didn't even reply to him because of my own stubbornness. Now he might be.. dead? No. That

cant be. I notice a thick pool of blood surrounding him, and I have a mini heart attack. I couldn't focus on ANYTHING. That's when I realize that I

might be bleeding internally from my brain. So this is how we're going to die. From a fall off of a friendly hellhound. Then my head starts pounding,

and pounding, and pounding. Before I can process the pain, I realize that the sprinkler mist is hitting the street light's light perfectly. I realize that I

need to IM someone.

Chiron? No. It has to be someone who will get us back quickly. Then I realize that Nico shadow travels. I fish around my pockets for a drachma.

It's at that moment that I notice one gleaming a few feet away. I try to stand up, but I fail miserably. _Crawl._ Is the first thought to pop up in my

I crawl. As I reach it, I say. "Nico Di Angelo, Underworld." In an instant, I see Nico in Persephone's garden. It's beautiful, but the image is

ruined by dark spots that swam in my eyes.

"Nico, Nico.." I mutter before crashing to cold ground.

"Annabeth? What happened? Annabeth? Where are you?" He questions.

"In New York, the street before you enter the woods.." I manage to stutter before my vision darkens, and I black out.

* * *

**- Nico's POV -  
**

"Annabeth?" I reply meekly as I watch her black out helplessly. I realize that she meant for me to help, but I'm in trouble down here, because of a

heated argument between Persephone and Hades. Something about another child of Hades,**(A/N: An OC!) **I don't really know. Apparently to

Hades, I took Persephone's side and now he's furious. Personally, I don't really care for this subject. I already know that Hades would prefer anyone

but , long story short, I'm "Grounded." The only sign of affection I got, was a shrug and a small frown from Persephone.

I didn't mind because she's always hated me. I can only imagine what kind of wrath the new kid will get from her. I'm not supposed to leave, but..

Annabeth's in trouble. She's helped me so much through the years. I figured that I at least owed her one, and I was on my way to save her.

As I shadow traveled to Annabeth, I felt energy being drained from me. When I got there, I stumbled a bit and fell straight on my face.

_Smooth, _I thought to myself. I looked around for her, and found that she was completely out. I found Percy there too. Oh boy. How was I supposed

to take them both? I checked for a pulse from both Annabeth's and Percy's neck. They were very faint, but at least there. I looked around for some

source of transportation, and saw a very cool motorcycle, and a shopping cart. I chose the shopping cart. I pulled Percy in first, because it looked as

if he were in the worst condition. I sat him straight up, so there'd be room for Annabeth. He drooled a little, which made me smile. I went to get

Annabeth, only to realize that she's a little.. heavy. That's not the only thing I found strange. Being a son of Hades, I could feel life forces. When I

got near Annabeth, I felt two.

I felt her lower abdomen and in my brain, I heard a slight _thump,thump noise._

"A heartbeat.." I muttered. Just at that moment, I felt as if someone had died, and it was very close. The baby? No. I could still feel his heartbeat.

It was growing faint. With a horrific scream, I realized that it was Annabeth. She was dead. I gathered her into the cart and ran straight for the

shadows.

* * *

**- Kylies POV -**

As Mrs. O'Leary and I met up near the figure, I realized that it was three people and a shopping cart. "Great.." I muttered. The first person who

really stood out to me, was a guy who was near passed out. Before he could fall, I caught him.

"Thanks.." He managed to say before passing out. I neatly laid him on the ground while I examined the other two. The girl, who had hair sort of

similar hair to my own, had a small baby bump. You couldn't really tell, but I knew because I had an extra good sense to stuff like that. _A sixth _

_sense, _I remembered my mother saying. anyways, she had absolutely no pulse. A tear formed in the corner of my eye, and I let it drop. I cant be

hiding my feelings in anymore. The tears kept rolling in, and Mrs. O'Leary nuzzled me. If you could call it that. She practically made me a human

Chewbacca from star wars. She was shedding. UGH. With a sudden jolt, the girl had started breathing again.

I turned my attention to the guy, and I pretty much fainted. He looked as if he had been bathed in blood and then some. They looked as if they

were near death, and I got an idea. I pushed the cart over to Mrs. O'Leary and asked her to "Stay." She obeyed. These people were much too heavy

for me to lift up, so I asked Mrs.. O'Leary to "Sit." She actually listened. I rolled the guy first, up to the dogs back. I propped him on her to a

position where he was sitting up. He drooled a little, but I didn't really mind. I did the same for the girl, but I had to be careful. As soon as I put her

up, her eyes opened a bit and I stared straight at her. They were a steely grey color and instantly jealousy flashed through me. I honestly didn't

know why, maybe it was because she was seriously beautiful? No. It wasn't that, but she was. I figured out that I was so jealous because.. she

seemed so put together, as if she had everything figured out and planned for her.

She broke the silence by saying, "Is Percy okay?" This stunned me, because she should be caring about herself. Then I realized that the bloody guy,

was her boyfriend.

"Yes, he's okay, but you should be worried about you. The baby could be dead." This had caught her off guard, because she instantly said, "How do

you know about that?!"

"Sweetie, it's sort of obvious for me." This was weird to say, because she looked older by a few years. She shrugged it off, and passed out yet

again. I realized that with that conversation, I wasted precious time. I ran over to the guy who I had first seen, and picked him up pretty easily. He

was a scrawny kid who cant be much older than I am. I pulled him up to Mrs. O'Leary and we were back on track and on our way to Camp Half

Blood.

As soon as we arrived, I had started screaming as loudly as I can, "HEEELLLPP!" Apparently I had woken practically everyone up because

people started filing out of, cabins? Yup. This was definitely a camp, but the name was pretty weird. The first thing that really stood out to me, was

a galloping horse man. What were those things called? Cyclops? Nope. Centaur. Centaur! What? I let out a stifled scream, and pretty much passed

out right there. Ifell to the ground. With a thump.

* * *

**- Chiron's POV -**

As I had been awoken from my deep slumber, I was mad . Who would be screaming at this late hour? I realized that maybe Percy had succeeded

in his quest to finding his sister. what appalled me though, was the fact that the words being screamed out were, "HELP!" I galloped as quickly as I

could out to find the mouth to where the screaming was coming from. I showed up to a weird scene: Hundreds of campers in their pajamas to see

where the ruckus was coming from, three passed out demigods, and a screaming one. As soon as I looked at her, I realized she was the very

definition of Percy's sister. She had some of Sally's features, but some of Poseidon's as well. The thing that was weird though, was that she was

blonde. She stood gaping at me like a fish,and passed out immediately. "What's with all the noise?!" Screamed Mr. D. I don't think anyone would

expect him to be awake, because he could sleep through anything. At that point I decided that she must have very powerful lungs. I liked her

already, because even I couldn't wake Dionysus from his sleep.

"I need some healer campers from Apollo cabin! Right away!" I yelled. Actually, I didn't yell, but I had a loud voice. A few campers came rushing

forward and we were on our way to the healing room.

* * *

**Was this an OK chapter? Did any of this surprise you? I'm sorry about the whole Percabeth baby, but I added it as I wrote this.. **

**please tell me if I should keep or diss the baby idea. Oh, I bet you weren't expecting that huh? Well, until tomorrow, I love ya guys.**

** - Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	5. Introductions

**Hello fan fictioners! I'm sorry about the freaking story format from before. I think I fixed it. I've just been so annoyed about everything.**

** I have just been fretting over the freaking fact that school is happening in a few days! I'm going to have to direct my full attention to it for a **

**while, so I'll be posting almost every day until then. Hopefully. So with that being said, I'll be trying a few new things. Like putting quotes in the **

**story. Oh, an thank you for actually reading it, to those who do. It means a lot. :)**

* * *

_"When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep.." - Paradise by Coldplay_

**Kylie's POV**

As I wake up, I notice a few things. First: The fact that I don't remember much from last night. Just passing out after.. seeing a centaur. Yes, it was definitely a

centaur. I realize that being such a freaking wimp, I made myself look weak in front of others. Imagine what they think now..

Looking around, I realize that I'm in a room along with a couple of other kids. The ones from last night. Well, the goth looking guy is nowhere to be seen, but the

other two are sleeping. I try to sit up, but a hand pushes me down. Not roughly, but enough to make you think, _what the heck? _I turn my head to see who it was,

and see a surfer dude. Well, he would be, if he weren't covered in eyes. "What.." I say. He doesn't speak, but I see him shake his head no. It looked weird, because

his eyes moved around, too. All of them. He walks out the door and a few moments later, the horse man walks in. Well, wheels in. It's the same guy I saw last night,

but he looks almost.. normal. But I know better.

"What happened? Where am I?" I say weakly.

"As to what happened, you fainted after ah- seeing me in centaur form. But to where you are: I believe you already know the answer." He says.

"Oh." I say dumbly.

"What is your name, miss?" He asks.

"Kylie." I answer.

"Well, Kylie. I believe that you're-" He cuts himself off. The blood seems to drain from his face, because his whole face pales.

"I cannot tell you much, because I believe it si up to him," He points to the guy from last night. "But I can tell you this; you are not safe in the outside world. Camp

Half Blood, is a safe haven for people like you," He points to me. "People like them," He points to the other kids. "Or myself." He points to himself. He starts wheeling

himself out, but so I still have so much questions. _Why am I here? Who is that guy? Why does everything hurt? _That last one, was because my head was aching.

"Wait!" I call out. He stops.

"What am I?" I ask out hopefully. He stops, as if to consider, but someone else answers.

"You're a half blood. And a daughter of Poseidon, god of the Sea." Says the guy. _Well, at least I know._ Then I realize, I don't know who _he _is.

"Who are you?" I ask. He stares at me as if I'm some deranged person.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. In other words, your brother. This was enough to make me faint, yet again. _Dammit, _I think before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Staring uncertainly at the girl who has just passed out, I realize how much she looks like.. my mom.

"Our mom.." I correct myself. Her features are dangerously the same, but she looks strikingly like Poseidon too. Same eyes, same nose. The only thing that's

different though, is the fact that her hair is blonde. Not like Annabeth's, but like- I stop myself. Annabeth. How was she doing? I looked to the side, and saw her

resting peacefully. Almost peacefully. Her face was contorted in pain, but not so much. Her eyes flicker, for just a moment, but as soon as they opened, they shut. A

trace of the slightest smile plays on her lips.

"Hey seaweed brain. Miss me?" She says, but I can hardly hear her.

"Well wise girl, I have in fact, missed you. But you know, my sister's been a little bit of a thing to have to handle." I point to the girl. Then I realize; I don't even

know her name.

"I don't even know her name. Isn't that sad?" She pouts in sympathy. "And to make it worse, she faints ALOT!" I say. Annabeth hits her head with the palm of her

hand, but then says, "Ow."

"Aww.. wise girl has a boo-boo?" I pout. She glares at me.

"Shut up, have you seen yourself?" She says. I try walking, but fail miserably.

"How'd we get here? We've fought Kronos, Gaea, and a whole bunch of other things, but we almost die from falling off a Hellhound?" I say sarcastically. She takes a

minute to consider this.

"Yeah, Percy. This is the most embarrassing to almost go out with. But remember when we.." Then she started talking about everything else we've been through. I

cringed at the thought of Bob, when she mentioned him. As if realizing her mistake, she quickly says, "Sorry." Then continued on. I smile at everything, then notice

that she starts sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong? Remember, you can tell me anything. I mean, we've been to Tartarus and back, right?" I say.

"It's just-" I notice that she has a million things on her mind, and I feel bad. I don't know why, but I do.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Take all the time you need." I say, giving her a smile. A crooked one, because she loves those. She smiles.

"I love you Percy." She says.

"I love you too, Annabeth." I say, before she doses off. I do too.

* * *

**Was this an okay chapter? I'm sorry it was short, but I had to stop. I would've continued, but times ticking! I only have a few days. Anyways, I'm **

**going to start with OC's next chapter. Thank you, for taking the time to read this short A/N. Goodbye!  
**

**- Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	6. Makeovers?

**Looking back at my old chapters, I realize how much fun I had writing. Then, school started and had to ruin my happiness in writing. I'm sorry I**

**haven't updated for A FREAKING month, but school is so hard to keep up with. I find it easier to write about me rather than for fan fiction, so that's**

**what I did. So now I have a composition book filled with my thoughts on pretty much anything. This sort of helped, so I hope my writing is better**

**than before. Anyways, I decided to write a few more chapters with Kiley because I don't really feel any type of connection with her; well I sort of do,**

**but I want it to be very strong.**

**Anyways, here it is after a long wait.**

* * *

**Kylie's POV**

As I drifted in and out of sleep, I could hardly tell what was reality and what was fantasy. I once read in a book, something called Mocking jay or something, where

she says and I quote, "I start with the simplest things I know to be true and work towards the more complicated." So that is exactly what I do. _My name is Kylie_

Sorrento. I am 15 years old. I am from New York, New York. I was in a coma for six years. Apparently, the Greek gods are alive. Nothing seems true..

then I drift back to I actually wake up for good, I feel as if I was kicked in the back of the head by a donkey. My throat is so dry, I can't even swallow,

which freaks me out. I try and sit up, but I'm really weak. Never, have I ever felt like this. Ever. And it sucks. I look around, and notice the green eyed boy, my

apparent brother, is standing there waiting for something. _Me,_ I thought. "Don't just sit there, help me up." I say, and realize my voice is rough and gravelly; as if I

were a talking frog. Instead of coming to help me, he walks out of the room. I scowl, as if he'd even notice. Then a little while later, he comes back in with something

he calls "Ambrosia". I take it from him slowly, scared that he poisoned it or something. "Um, how exactly do I eat this?" I ask. My voice seemed to have gotten

better. "Just get a few bites, not too much, or you'll literally burn up. And we don't want that, do we?" "Uh.." I say and then take little bites. My sense of taste isn't

very strong, but it tastes just like.. "Bacon.." I say. But not any ordinary bacon. My mom's signature recipe of the perfect bacon. I smile, which catches his attention.

"I never got your name.." He starts. "I reply, "I never gave it" With a smile. "Wow, very sarcastic." He laughs. There's more smiling. "No seriously though, what's

your name?" "Kylie. Kylie Sorrento." "Percy Jackson." He offers his hand, and I take it. "You ready?" He asks. "Yes." "Good. We're off to go see the camp." And so we

walk out of there, side by side, as if we've known each other for ages. He starts showing me all around, and it seemed as if people were staring. They probably were,

because if you saw this guy, you'd know how easy on the eyes he was. I'm not saying I have a crush on him, hecks to the no. He's just the type of person you want

to be friends with instantly. I love that about people. Anyways, every few minutes someone would come up to us and say something like, "Go Percy!" Or "Ooh, better

watch out for Annabeth!" "So I'm guessing 'Annabeth' is your girlfriend? The Blondie, right?" I ask. Without hesitation, he says, "Yeah. Hey listen, we're going to go

over to Chiron and.. a few other people. Whatever you do, don't insult the fat guy. He might turn you into a dolphin" "A wha-" He starts running, and I have to try

and keep up with him. "Dude! Slow down, I don't want to keep fainting like some Damsel In Distress!" "Sorry, but we need you to look kind of.. better than you look.

Maybe a little bit of sweat will give you something to work with." I gave him my best, _what the hell?_ Look and went off on him. "Percy! Are you saying I'm ugly? What

the hell!" "Hades," He corrects. "I don't give a damn! Do you know what saying things like this does to a girl? Oh my-" He cuts me off by saying, "I wasn't supposed

to give you ambrosia, and it didn't exactly help with your appearance. What I was trying to say, was that you look really pale and like you're about to die." In the

smallest voice I can manage, I pipe up, "Oh." "It would really save my ass if you would do a huge favor for both you and I.. but you probably wont like it." I scoff.

"I'm up for anything." He looks at me in disbelief. "Really? Well then I guess you don't mind if I took you to some children of Aphrodite to give that," He points at me,

"A touch up." I stare at him. "Whatever." I say glumly. "But you owe me." I add. "Whatever." He says back. I'm starting to like him.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Our first stop is to Aphrodite cabin. As Kylie and I walk, I can't help but keep glancing at her. On the outside, she seems like any normal person. But once you look

into her eyes, you can tell she's been through a lot. I cant say that I know her; that would be a complete lie. I realize how much we're alike: except for the fact that

she's an obvious dye-blonde girl, and how she seems a little more understanding than I am or will ever be. As we reach the door, I can tell she was a little nervous

and fidgety. I open the door to see a whole bunch of chatty teens quiet down the instant they see me. Most of the girls are trying to pose, but fail miserably. The

guys have their eyes trained on Kylie. I place a protective arm around her. She tenses up, but relaxes a bit when she realizes it's just me. I wonder why. My first

instinct as her brother is to keep her away from some of these guys. Piper once told me about the "Rite of Passage" Aphrodite kids do, and I don't want to hear her

crying in the next bunk once she's claimed. "Uh, can anyone do her make up?" I manage to stutter. A few girls rush up, and grab her arms. As they take her farther

into the sea of kids, she glances back and gives me a worried look? "It's okay" I mouth. She nods and smiles.

For what seems like forever(But was really a few minutes) they had her in a corner of the room while they did the makeup. I felt awkward, because every single girl

was still staring. Drew Tanaka was nowhere to be seen. Before I can question this, someone screams, "She's done!" And then she comes forward. She is almost

unrecognizable compared to her sick looking self. Maybe they wont be able to tell the difference? "You look... different." I say. "Yeah, well. I had to convince them not

to use a whole bunch of eye shadow or anything like that." She says. "At this moment, I notice the guys are starting to look at her even more intensely, that's when I

decide to pull her out of there. "Thanks!" I yell on my way out. "Dude! What was that for?" She asks. "You and Piper are going to be good friends. She'll explain it

better than I ever would. Right now, we're going to a meeting." I say. "What.. never mind." She says. So we walk to the big house, not aware that a lot of things

would be changing.

* * *

**YAAAY! Finished. That took me eight hours! (With a lot of breaks though.) Was this chapter better? I'm not sure. I think my sarcasm is getting a little out of** **whack. Until next time,  
****- Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	7. Crushes and Meetings

**Hey my pretties! Let me clarify something; Percy is trying to be the big brother he's never thought of being. Hence, the over-protectiveness.(I you didn't**

**read the last chapter I posted, I suggest you read it.) Yes, I'm not going to update ALL the time. But don't worry! I doubt anyone reads anyways... JK. Here**

**it is.**

* * *

**Kylie's POV**

I didn't expect the Aphrodite kids to be so... cool? I don't know. All I know, Is that I have a tiny crush on one of the guys. As they did my make up, he walked over and was

staring at me. At first, it was a little uncomfortable, but then I realized: _I like this guy._ I couldn't tell if I was blushing, but I know I was smiling like crazy. I finally got the

courage to ask(Or was it plain craziness?) "Why are you staring at me like that?" But then I realized that nothing but a mumbled, "I like your face.." Came out. He flashed his

gorgeous smile and I felt like a million butterflies were floating all inside my stomach. My eyes widened, realizing my mistake. "No! It's-I.. uh..." I decided to keep my mouth

shut. It's better like that. He laughed. So did I. "You're cute. What's you're name?" He asked. I noticed he had dimples. Can someone say hottie?

"Kylie. Uh, Kylie Sorrento." I stuttered. He held out his hand as if to shake mine, and said, "I'm Matthew Vargas. But you can call me Matt." _Such a cute name._ Said my girly

side, which snapped me back to reality. What the hell? Why am I acting like this? "So I guessed you've figured out I'm a son of Aphrodite. Are you determined or

undetermined?" He asked. "Uh my 'Godly Parent'." I said with air quotes, "Is-" I never got to finish, because the girl working on my makeup yelled, "She's ready!" All of a

sudden, a huge crowd swept me towards the front. As I got closer to Percy, I noticed a different light in his eyes; annoyance? No. Can it be? He pulls me through the door,

and as I look back, I notice Matt is right there looking at me, and he looks hurt. But he also looks confused. I mouth_ I'm sorry_ and then we were gone. So I ask Percy why he

did that, he answered, talked about some girl named Piper, and so much more. Long story short, we were on our way to a meeting.

I had no idea what to expect: I've only been here for a couple of days. Granted, I was either passed out or... passed out. Being so deep in thought, I didn't notice Percy's arm

shoot out in front of me and hit me in the stomach. Realizing this, Percy half laughs, half blushes, and says, " I'm sorry, I just wanted you to stop walking. We're here."

"No..Problem." I moan in pain, grasping at my stomach. "You know, your actually kind of strong." I say, trying to tease him. It worked. "Ugh!" He says, as if it actually hurt

him. He holds his hand to his chest and pouts while saying, "It really does hurt, you know." I roll my eyes. "Yeah." I say, with a touch of sarcasm. "Percy!" Yells some

unknown

person. As if synchronized, Percy and I snap our heads in the direction the voice is coming from. All of a sudden, a girl; maybe a little bit older than I am, runs up and tackles

Percy. They fell to the ground, and I had a little more time to get a better glance at her. She had layered brown hair, which had little feathers braided into it. She wore an

orange shirt, which I've seen almost everyone wearing anyways. Except she had DIYed it herself and had fringe added to it. Her shorts were also DIY: Cut up. Maybe she was

Cherokee Indian? Her skin had a nice tan to it, and she had on beat up old chucks. I liked her already. I hold my hands out to pull Percy up, because the girl had already

done that herself. He accepts my hand, although he pulls me down with him. What a brother.

"Percy!" I scream. He laughs. I slap the back of his head. He pouts yet again, and for some reason I actually feel bad. I dust my pants off, but I see the girl standing over

me. She offers a hand and I gladly take it. "Thanks." I say quietly. She smiles and says "No problem." That's when I notice her eyes; they're drop dead gorgeous. They shift

colors, like the way the tide does. Beautifully as if all planned out. She must notice me staring, because she glances down at her feet. "So, I'm guessing your the new camper

everyone was talking about. Nice to meet you, I'm Piper." She says. I reply back, " Yeah. I guess that's me. I'm Kylie. And.. likewise." She just nods her head. The she turns

her attention back to Percy. "Where in Hades have you been? I never see you around, and if I do you ignore me!" She kept going on and on so I decide to just "Rest" my

eyes. I almost pass out. Guess I'm not fully recovered... oh well. When my eyes open, Percy is right there. Like, right there. "Whoa," I start. "Please stop being such a

stalker." Laughing, he just pulls me towards the steps of a huge blue farm-looking house, and I take a deep breath. It's beautiful. On the porch, we're greeted by some

others kids, maybe just a little older than me. We then go into the house, where even more kids are in there. Not too much though, just a handful. But it's a lot more than

I'm used to. As we walk in, everyone's heads swing in our direction. To my surprise, the horse man is right there. I guess I was staring, because Percy leans over to my ear

and quietly whispers, "Don't stare." I roll my eyes. "Shut up." I say. I guess I'm still not over it. He wheels himself over to us, and calls out, "Percy has arrived! Everyone

quiet down." I don't know what he means, it was pretty quiet. In the background, I see the Blondie sitting on a couch. It's a nice couch. I decide to walk over to her and get

myself "Acquainted". I sit in the chair next to her(Which isn't as nice as hers) and say hi. "Hi." I say. "Hey." She replies back. "So.. I guess it's obvious you're dating Percy.

And that you're pregnant-" She glares at me and says "Quiet down! He doesn't really know.. like at all." I stare at her, dumbfounded. What the hell? He should know by now!

"Okay.. well. It sure is weird that I don't know your name yet.. so.." "Annabeth Chase is my name." She states. "Nice name. But aren't you gonna ask what my name is?" I

ask. "Already know it _Kylie." _She says with a mischievous gleam in her beautiful grey eyes. Hm. She's actually pretty likeable. "Hey.." Percy says as he walks over to us. He

leans over and pecks Annabeth's cheek. Uh, her face, not her... never mind. "Hi." She says quietly. She shoots me a look as if to say _Don't say a thing._ I nod my head. She

does too. "Mr. D wants to see you. And Chiron. They said.. to go alone." He says, motioning to me. I just give a brief head nod and start to get up, but Percy stops me and

says, "Don't get Mr. D mad, he'll turn you into a dolphin." I cock my head to the side, and give him a _What? _look. "No, seriously. He's threatened me before. Would've done it

too if he didn't adore me so." He says, and I'm pretty sure he's being sarcastic. By the look Annabeth was giving him, my theory was confirmed. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go." I

start running, but turn back. "Where do I go?" I ask. "He just points his finger outside the door. I nod and keep walking towards my probable fate of being a dolphin. Because

with everything happening, I'm sure to ask ALOT of questions.

* * *

**Yeah... this was pretty much just a filler chapter. Was gonna make it even longer and have a point, but meh. I am going to try and join sports! Which is**

**weird, because I've never done anything other than forced science projects. Wish me luck, until next time.**

**- Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	8. Stuff Goes Down

**Wassup beautiful people! If you know who says that, you are awesome. Leave your guess in the reviews!(Its a youtuber who says it). Anyways, I **

**h****ave no excuse for not updating. I simply haven't been in any mood for that. Anyways, here's the sucky chapter.**

* * *

**Kylie's POV**

As soon as I got out the door, I panicked. _What now? Am I in trouble? For what? _Millions of questions rushed through my head, but the one that kept returning was

_Am I going to die?_ I don't know why, it was just one of those times. Seemed reasonable, since all that's been happening for the past couple of days have been

completely Ludacris. First, I see a huge dog.(Where is she by the way?) Then, I see someone come out of some shadows. Shadows! After that, I enter a camp; Camp

Half Blood to be exact. I meet a centaur and pass out a gazillion of times, just to find out I have a brother and a "Godly" Parent on the Greek side. If you ask me,

these gods are really crazy. I cant believe- _boom!_ I jump at the sound of lightning crackling overhead. "Jeez," I whisper under my breath. "Is there anything I can

say?"

"Ah, Mrs. Sorrento. So glad you can make it. Come sit." Says the horse dude, who I'm suddenly aware of now. He's sitting- er, standing by a table along with some

fat dude and some.. satyrs? Okay then.. I raise an eyebrow and think to myself, _I wasn't really _given an option to not show up so.. I slowly walk over to him, because

I'm not about to rush. All of a sudden I hear an exaggerated sigh. "Is she gonna be just like Perry? Hades, we don't need another problem child to have to worry

about." Says the fat man, and I have to force myself to not say anything back to him. I see how his hair is nearly bald, yet very curly and almost to the point of being

purple. His greasy face is very fat and his bloodshot eyes seem to stare at everything, as if not being able to take everything in. He's probably a drunk.. anyways. His

short stature matches perfectly with his outfit: Almost like trailer park trash. He wears the ugliest shirt: A large button up with tiger print or something. I shudder at

the thought of being seen with him.

"Why are you staring, girl?" He says. I'm too shocked to speak. He called me a _girl.  
_  
"Uh, Mr. D her name is-" Says the horse dude, but I can say my own name. I don't need to be outsmarted by this fatty.

"My name is Kylie Sorrento. I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude." I snap, but I realize I've made a mistake. His eyes- they stared at me coldly, and that's when I

remember what Percy said- _Don't get the fat guy mad. He might turn you into a dolphin. _I mentally slap myself, and prepare for the worst. I cringe. because there

should be no way in ANY universe where we are related. I cringe, and he notices. He just scoffs and says,

"Don't think you are any better looking. Let's face it: I'm pretty handsome. Don't you think so?" He looks around at the satyrs and they nod their heads as if they are

scared not to. I roll my eyes, and lucky for me, he didn't notice it.

"Anyways, we have some things to talk about. As you may be wondering, yes, the Greek gods are in fact alive." Says the Horseman, and I pretend like I'm listening.

" That wasn't the first thing that comes to mind, but I a lot of questions. Like.. what's your name? I cant keep calling you horseman." I say out loud. He chuckles to

himself, which is kind of weird. "My name is Chiron, my dear child." He gives a warm smile, but I'm not convinced. "Uh, I'm not your child in any way, you know." I

groan. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it quickly. He gives a sigh of exasperation, and I instantly know I should stop talking. He seemed like

the kind of guy(Or horse?) who was very easygoing and nice. If I was making him impatient.. oh well. I have questions, and I need them to be answered.

"Who exactly is my father, and what is my connection to all this?" I dramatically wave my hands all over the place, but my eyes linger on the fatty who apparently is

Mr. D. He just gives a glare and shrugs his shoulders. He is such a kid.

"I cant answer your questions yet dear; I'm afraid its up to Percy to do that. But know this: expect the unexpected." I grunt and stamp my foot in anger.

"I need to know! Do you think this is easy for me? It isn't! I have no idea where my mom is, and-"

"Percy never told you?" My mind goes blank. How does he know her?

"Dionysus-" What? Dionysus?

"You are adopted. Maria isn't your mom. She is just a demigod who had the fortune to live to adult hood. Your real mother is Sally Jackson." Tears threaten to spill

out of my eyes. I know I've heard Jackson from somewhere very recently, but where? Dionysus obviously notices my puzzled face, because he scoffs and says," Perry

is your brother on both the godly side and the mortal side.

"Don't you get it? You are related by blood. Brothers and sisters, separated." I become furious.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" All of a sudden I feel a tug in my gut- and it's very painful. All of a sudden, a huge wave comes crashing down wiping us out. Where it came

from, I don't know. I just know that I had ruined some perfectly good makeup, and I would never be able to replicate it ever again.

* * *

**Maria Sorrento's POV**

I'm sitting in the living room, waiting. Waiting for the police to report back to me that it wasn't Kylie, but a couple of other teenagers who broke into the bank and

took half of my life's savings. But no, I realize this thought is hopeless, and she will return back in cuffs and be arrested. Hopefully I can post bail. Maybe get her out

before she had attracted many monsters and have her killed. She had a strong aura: being a daughter of the sea god could do that. But maybe I could get her out in

time. Maybe- I should stop with the maybes and actually do something. I run upstairs and quickly get changed into something a bit more appropriate- going out into

the streets of New York at night with a bathrobe wont do much good for me. As soon as I can, I pull on the first thing I can find; a pair of jeans, a simple white tunic.

Sandals. I walk out the door only to realize I forgot the most important thing of all: A celestial bronze dagger. Its old, but at least I'll be protected.

I walk out into the night, totally unaware that I wouldn't be able to see her for the next couple of months; and when I do someone would be dying.

* * *

**Yes that last POV was Kylies adopted mom. In case you were wondering, she's a daughter of the- Yeah you'll just have ****to wait until its revealed. It **

**wasn't the longest, and I blame that on my brother. He's crying because I deleted ****Minecraft and now he cries for everything. Such a bummer. **

**Anyways, read and review.**


	9. Sorry :(

**Hello people of fanfiction. Please excuse me, but this is just an authors note. Please don't kill me! I am putting this story on Hiatus until further notice, because I am working on a new story. it's actually pretty successful, so I am putting my attention on it. Don't get me wrong, I love this story. But I am quickly losing my inspiration for it. I tried my best to find what made me happy with it but it's nowhere to be seen. I'm sorry, but this might not continue. That's the lousy truth. If I do, you'll be sure to see I continued it. But I'm putting it on Hiatus for now. Sorry. **


End file.
